


DannySweetNuts is Online.

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Arin are in college together, but Dan is a foreign exchange student in France for 5 weeks. They miss each other a lot. Both of them are also extremely horny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by SweetieFiend on tumblr!

**DannySweetNuts is online.**

 

The Skype notification sound startled the shit out of Arin, just like it always did. What the fuck was that noise, anyway? It sounded like someone strangling a mermaid in slow motion.

Arin opened Skype and clicked on Dan’s profile.

 

**Egoraptor:** hey dan whats up

**DannySweetNuts:** Not much, Ar, what’s new back home?

 

Dan had taken a foreign exchange opportunity, and was studying in France for 5 weeks. He’d been gone for 2 weeks already, and Arin missed the fuck out of him.

 

**Egoraptor:** pretty much nothing

**Egoraptor:** everything is the same since you left

**DannySweetNuts:** Come on, dude, you’re making it sound like I moved here forever. I’ll be back in like 3 weeks.

**Egoraptor:** but i want you back nooooowwww D:

**Egoraptor:** i miss your dumb ass, classes arent as much fun when youre not here

**DannySweetNuts:** Yeah, I miss you too, like a FUCK ton.

**DannySweetNuts:** Are you free to call? My host family left me home alone and they won’t be back until the morning.

**Egoraptor:** yeah let me grab my headphones

 

Arin hopped down from his bunk bed and swiped his headphones off of his desk, climbing back up onto his bed. His roommate wouldn’t be home tonight, he was out bar hopping with friends. He never got home before dawn on weekends.

 

**Egoraptor:** alright im ready

 

**DannySweetNuts is calling…**

 

Arin accepted the video call immediately, smiling when he saw his boyfriend’s face. The weather must’ve been nice in France, because Dan looked tanner than he had been when he left. It was about 9:30 for Arin, which meant that it was about 4:30 AM in Paris.

“What the hell are you even doing up this late, Dan? I thought beauty rest was important to you.”

“I had a last minute assignment that I had to get done. I finished it, and then I saw that you were online, so I had to say hi. Beauty rest can wait.”

Arin shot him dual wield finger pistols.

“You’re already so beautiful that you can afford to lose a few hours, I think.”

Dan’s face reddened a little bit.

“Thanks, baby bear. I’m starting to get really homesick. The initial charm and wonder of France is starting to wear off a little, and I can’t stop thinking about how much I miss you.”

“I wish I could be there with you.”

Arin laid on his side, stretching out on his bed.

“I wish you were, too. Paris really is the city of romance. If you were here, I’d take you to the nice little café on the corner, or maybe to the top of the Eiffel Tower. I’d give you the most romantic god damn kiss you’d ever have in your life.”

Arin wanted so badly for all of that to happen, but he wouldn’t have been able to afford the trip.

“What else could we do together?”

“Well, if you were here at this exact moment… fuck, I’m so horny. Two weeks without your sweet ass feels like years.”

Arin’s heart started pumping just a little bit faster. He adjusted his position, rolling over and setting his laptop on the left side to free his right hand from underneath him.

“Dan,” he spoke quietly, even though he was alone.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Tell me what you’d do to me if I was there with you, I’m dying without your cock.”

He heard Dan’s breath hitch, and his blush spread across his cheeks.

“God, what I’d love to do to you right now, fuck… I’d pin you to my bed and kiss you all over, especially that spot on your neck that drives you wild, maybe leave a few hickies,”

Arin started palming himself through his sweatpants, biting his lip as Dan continued.

“I’d dry hump your soft ass ‘till you beg for me, rubbing my hard cock against your hole through our clothes until you’re desperate to tear them off and feel me bare against you,”

Dan laid back on his bed, pushing his laptop down his thighs and angling it so Arin could see him: right arm folded behind his head, left hand kneading at the front of his jeans. Arin could also see the tent starting to strain against the fabric, matching his own tent.

“Keep going, Dan, tell me what you’d do with that massive cock.”

Dan groaned, nestling his face into the crook of his arm for a moment before continuing in a breathy whisper, speaking directly into the microphone on his earbuds.

“Fuck, baby girl, you want it so bad, don’t you?”

“I need you, Dan, just fuck me already, I need your cock so badly,”

Dan unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning his jeans just enough to free his cock, almost fully hard. He began to stroke himself slowly, breathing heavy into the microphone.

“First I’d eat your ass like a fucking gourmet meal, fuck,” He clenched his jaw, moaning as he bucked his hips up into his fist, jostling the webcam.

“Don’t stop, Dan, it feels so good,”

Arin angled his laptop so Dan could see him pull his cock from his sweatpants, pushing the waistband down his milky white thighs. Dan moaned, deep and heavy, before continuing.

“Then, I’d finger you. I’d stretch you out with two fingers, maybe three, and press them all the way in against your prostate. Maybe I’d move them around, or maybe just leave them there, pressing against that sweet spot.”

Arin bit his lip, raking his fingers through his hair and holding on at the roots.

“Don’t tease me, Dan, I can’t take it,”

“But you can take my thick cock, all of it, even though you’re so fucking tight. Can’t you?”

Arin whimpered, nodding.

“You love my cock, don’t you?”

“Fuck yes, I can’t get enough, it feels so good,”

Dan set his computer down beside him so he could fuck his fist, pushing his shirt up to rub his sensitive nipples. Even through the shitty webcam, Dan’s body looked just as toned and sexy as always.

“Tell me what you’d do next, Dan.”

Dan raked his blunt nails down his chest, every muscle tense as his hips jerked upward, over and over.

“I’d hold you down and fuck you, on your knees, I’d hold your head down and mash it into the mattress. God, baby, I’d fuck you so hard that you wouldn’t be able to sit down without remembering exactly how good I fucking plowed you. I’d make you scream, I’d make you cum without touching yourself.”

Arin’s whole body was flushed pink with arousal, and he was pumping his fist up and down his leaking cock, desperately wishing all the things Dan were saying could happen right here, right now, but he knew he’d have to wait.

“You love it when I use you like a fuck toy, don’t you? When I make you cum over and over again until I’m satisfied? You’re so submissive and willing to please that you’d let me fuck you for hours, even when you’re so oversensitized that you’d cum even if I so much as lapped the pre from the head of your cock?”

“Fuck, Dan, yes,” Arin bit his lip and held back his orgasm, wanting this to last as long as it could. “Fuck me so hard that I can’t see straight, fuck me until I’m out of cum, baby, fuck me until I’m begging ‘no more,’ until I’m a total mess of cum and sweat, please- fuck,“

Arin was having a hard time holding it together when Dan was moaning his name so close to the microphone, biting his lip so hard that he almost drew blood, staring the camera dead in the eye as he piston-fucked his fist, his other hand buried in his own mess of dark chocolate curls.

“Christ, Arin, I’m so close,”

“I can’t hold it anymore, Dan, fuck-“ Arin interrupted himself with a loud moan, coming all over his hand and stomach.

Dan bucked his hips once, twice, three more times before following suit, thick lines of cum decorating his blush-pink chest and abs. Both of them lay still, silent for several minutes, riding out their orgasms. Arin was the first to speak up, sitting up to grab the box of tissues from the top of the closet at the end of his bed and cleaning himself up. His shirt had cum all over it, so he pulled it off and tossed it into the hamper across the room before laying back down. Dan had also begun to clean up.

“Holy shit, Dan, you’d better do everything you just described the SECOND you get home.”

“I promise I will, and maybe some more things I didn’t get to.”

Arin giggled.

“You need to go to sleep now, Sweet Nuts, it’s way past your bedtime.”

“Yeah, but you’re so cute, I want to look at you for a little while longer.”

“Likewise.”

 

The two made several other tooth rottingly sweet comments back and forth, managing to exchange “I love you”’s before falling asleep listening to the sound of each other’s breathing.


End file.
